


Sharing is Caring

by manicmanner



Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmanner/pseuds/manicmanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gear learns that he forgot to refuel his rocket boots on the way back to base and has to share Static's disc. Virgil is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

“You know, you think you’re doing a great job not laughing, but really, I can tell you are. I can feel it in my bones, literally.”

Virgil was doing his best not to laugh, but Richie was right. He was laughing.

After they had taken out some of the Bang Babies downtown, they had been flying back to the gas station when suddenly Richie’s rocket boots gave out. Static had to catch him before poor Gear dropped to a painful death in the alleyway below. So after some shuffling about they had come to this arrangement, Richie tucked into Virgil’s arms as Virgil guided them back on his disc. They were so close that Richie could feel the tremors in Virgils' chest as he tried to hold in the snorts at Richie’s annoyed face. Clearly he wasn’t doing a good job. Not that Virgil cared too much.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you were being too much of a brain and forgot the refuel your shoes.”

Richie tried to turn and glare at him, but just huffed loudly when he realized he couldn’t. Virgil didn’t bother holding in the next wave of laughter. “Boots, V. They’re clearly boots,” he complained, crossing his arms over where Virgil’s were wrapped around his waist.

“Mhmm,” Virgil concurred. He squeezed Richie a little bit tighter and hummed happily into Richie’s ear when his partner squirmed in his grasp.

“You know, if some reporter looks up and sees us right now, tomorrow’s heading will be ‘Static and Gear, Superboyfriends?’”

Virgil tilted his head in contemplation. “They haven’t already done that?”

“Nope. Although they all think I bat for the other team. They just know Static is up to his neck in pretty girls.”

Virgil snorted again. Richie elbowed him. “Hey, you're rocking the boat.”

“And we’re here,” Virgil announced. They touched down at the entrance of the Gas Station of Solitude and Richie scooted inside as Virgil put away the disc. When Virgil followed after Richie he could see that the other boy was already pulling out different contraptions to use on his boots.

“Since I burned out of fuel, maybe I should run a couple of tests first. Like check for –“

“Richie,” Virgil said, placing a hand on Richie’s, “breathe. You can check that later.” He leaned in to kiss away the concentrated frown on Richie’s face. After a moment, Richie relaxed. 

“Yeah, um, okay.” Virgil smiled as he saw Richie reroute his brain to focus on him. “Well, thanks for the ride?”

“Hey, man, sharing is caring.” Richie rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to admonish him but Virgil covered his mouth with his own before the words could come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to contribute something to this awesome ship. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
